


Charm

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gondor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a maiden of Gondor and Pippin falling for you at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

You had first begun to notice the small man following you around Minas Tirith while you were washing the linens for the military housing. Then you began to notice him following you to the wash fountain, the dining hall, and even to your home, though he never got close. 

He was a strange hobbit. None too humble, none too quiet. You heard an occassional song or two from him if he had enough herbs in his pipe or enough ale in his mug. You, admittedly, didn’t know much of hobbits, but could deduce they were cheerful folk, grateful for the simple things in life, and yet this hobbit did well to keep merry in the company of Denethor. A feat that was the most difficult to do - you ventured even more difficult than extinguishing the fires of Mordor. 

He did not approach until nearly a month into his tenure at the ancestral stronghold of the south. You were washing the sheets of the steward when you heard a throat clear behind you. You were slow to react, putting the sheet down over the side of the fountain so that it would not wrinkle, and glanced behind you. You did not know who he was exactly, but he was definitely far from home.

“May I help you?”

“Peregrin Took, at your service,” he said with a rather polite bow. But when he was at his full height - barely to your own waist - there was a charming grin. “You may call me Pippin. Most folks do, so it’s only right. And I hope you won’t be minding the size. Can’t be helped. I’m taller than the average hobbit back in the Shire, I can tell you with confidence, however-”

“Pippin,” you said, halting the young creature. And halt he did. He did not even breathe another syllable once you spoke his name. “Is there something I can help you with?’

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice that you were slaving away out here instead of enjoying the beautiful weather that we’ve got. The first real sunshine in quite a few days, I’d say-”

You tried to hide your smile of amusement. “Have you been following me around because you wished to discuss the weather, Master Hobbit?”

“Well, no, I can’t say that I have. More of a fact of mustering up the courage to asking you to a few minutes of your time to perhaps take a walk around the wall, or to enjoy a lovely picnic in the fields of-”

“So this is about trying to court me?”

“No,” Pippin said immediately, but you could see the hesitation and the amusement was too strong to hide. You nearly laughed when he amended, “Was it working?”

“It is very sweet, Master Hobbit, but I’m afraid that I have no time to court. With the increase of soldiers, the tasks never-end. If I should find time, perhaps this discussion would be better suited then.” The way the hobbit’s small face fell at the words tore at you. After all, you had become quite accustomed to his shadowing these last few weeks.

“I understand completely,” he said with an air of dignity, and he bowed lowly once more. “I apologize for any embarrassment or discomfort this conversation may have caused, and I hope that day of peace will come much sooner than later.”

As he turned on his heel, you could hear the giggles of your fellow maids, and fluffed yourself as you spotted the reddening ears of the hobbit as he tried to scurry away. “Pippin?” you called. The speed with which he turned around nearly made him trip over his feet. His rather large feet, you noticed. “Perhaps we could take a walk tomorrow after supper?” The Hobbit’s eyes lit up and the curls bounced around his eyes as he nodded his head vigorously. “My name is Y/N, by the way. I will use yours if you become accustomed to using mine.”

“Y/N,” he said carefully. “It suits you!” The compliment made you giggle and he had a skip in his step when he stepped back. “Then I will see you tomorrow night! Good evening!”

“Good evening, Pippin.” Your small smile did not go away for the remainder of the night, nor did the girls that were cleaning around you cease their giggles whenever they’d be reminded of the moment. If anything, you’d learn more about hobbits. And finally get down to the answer as to why they left so many crumbs around seven times a day.


End file.
